December, 1963
by megann310
Summary: Oh what a night, late December back in '63....


**This story is inspired by the song **_**December, 1963 (Oh, What A Night) **_**by the Four Seasons. I really love the song, and I just decided to write something short and sweet about Danny and Lindsay, based on the song. Hope you like. Review if you do. **

It was a freezing cold night in late December. Eighteen year old Danny Messer was sitting in the backseat of his parents car, staring at the snow falling outside the window, wishing he could be somewhere else right now. The last thing he wanted to do was go to a stupid Christmas party that was being hosted by friends of his parents. He would have much rather been running around the city with his friends, but his parents were forcing him to go to the party. Under normal conditions, he would have laughed and said no way, but if he ever wanted to get a car for graduation, he had to be good. Or at least better than he was now.

"Daniel, stop looking so pitiful back there," Maria Messer said, toying with the knob on the radio.

"I don't get why you two are makin' me go to this party. You never made Louie go anywhere," Danny complained.

"That's because your brother is a bad seed, sweetie. I gave up on him early in life. With you, I'm praying there might still be a chance." Maria continued to play with the radio. She grimaced when she heard a song by The Beatles playing. Quickly, she turned the volume down and rolled her eyes. "I don't see what's so special about those Beatles. They'll never get anywhere. They're just a fad. A terrible fad who are making terrible trends. I mean, look at your hair, Daniel. It used to be nice and slicked back, like Wally Cleaver, and now those Beatles come around with their long hair, and suddenly it's like you never brush your hair! How do you expect to meet a nice girl?"

Danny rolled his eyes, sighing in annoyance. His mother continued lecturing him, but he turned his attention back to the snow falling, ignoring his mother's attempts at getting him to meet a good girl. He'd been hearing the same thing from his mother for years now. She was always trying to set him up with some church girl, to which he happily declined. He was perfectly fine with the girls who slept in his bed. Sure, they weren't exactly the type of girl you'd want to bring home, but he liked them, and the certainly liked him.

"We're here," Frank Messer said, finding an empty spot and parking in it. Danny was the first out of the car, more than happy to leave his parents, especially his mother, who was still rambling on. He entered the warm apartment building and entered the elevator, smirking at his parents as they reached the elevator just as the doors were closing. And now he wouldn't have to see them until his mother was way too drunk from the eggnog and they would have to drag her out.

The elevator chimed at the arrival of the correct floor and the doors opened. Danny entered the hall and walked to the correct apartment. He knew exactly where to go. His parents were best friends with the people who owned the place, and they had a son his age, so he'd spend many times in that apartment, something that he never admitted. They were a family full of cops. A person like Danny could get his ass kicked back home if his friends knew he hung out there.

Danny entered the apartment and saw that the party was already in full swing. There were people scattered around the place, sipping on drinks, laughing with friends, dancing. Danny quickly found the first alcoholic drink he could find, then he made his way to a corner of the apartment, away from the crowd. To his disappointment, it didn't make him totally invisible from people.

"Hey Danny!"

Danny groaned as he saw Don Flack make his way across the room to him. He was a nice guy, Danny could admit that, but that was the problem. He was just too nice. He never did anything bad. Of course, Danny figured that wasn't all his fault. He was the son of a cop, after all.

"Hey Flack," Danny greeted once Flack got closer to him. He then nodded his head to a group of girls standing in the middle of the room. "Is that Samantha? Damn, she's all grown up, and she's lookin' good" He smiled at the pretty sixteen year old, earning him a glare from Flack.

"Don't even think about it, Messer. I know your reputation. I'm not letting you get anywhere near my little sister," Flack said, putting his protective, big brother voice on. Danny threw his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright, I won't touch her. But I can't promise that there won't be any flirting," Danny said, grinning. Flack just rolled his eyes in response.

The two remained in the corner for the next twenty minutes, talking casually about school, sports, or any other thing that came to mind. Danny was getting bored, though. He was about to find something better to do when the door to the apartment opened and he saw _her_ walk in the room. He didn't know what the hell happened, but he suddenly had a funny feeling in his stomach. She was beautiful. Her hair was swept up in an Audrey Hepburn in _Breakfast At Tiffany's _style. Her red dress fit her body perfectly, and her face, unlike most girls he knew, had little, if any, make-up on. He'd never seen a girl like her before, and he was in a trance by her beauty.

"Danny. Hello? Anyone there?" Flack asked, confused at Danny's sudden loss of words.

"I think I just saw the girl I'm going to marry, and I don't even know her name," Danny finally said. Flack looked at him like he was crazy, then he looked across the room to see who he was staring at. He laughed when he finally saw her.

"Are you crazy? You and Lindsay Monroe? It'll never happen!" Flack said, laughing harder.

Danny glared at him. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because she's an innocent little country girl. She's not like the other girls you're used to being with. She's a good girl. She won't want a city boy like you breaking her heart," Flack explained.

"Who said I'll break her heart?" Danny asked.

"It's just, it's what you do, Danny. You get bored easily, and I actually like Lindsay, so I'm not going to let you hurt her."

Danny had to admit it. Flack was correct about that. He did get bored easily, and he had a bad habit of just not calling girls back after sleeping with them. But he could tell that this Lindsay girl was different. He hadn't even spoken to him yet, but she made him feel different. He didn't want to hurt this girl.

"I'll prove you wrong, Flack," Danny said. He walked away from Flack and headed over to the girl. When he reached Lindsay, she was sitting on the couch, looking bored. Danny sat next to her and smiled, holding out his hand.

"Danny Messer," he said, grinning. Lindsay looked at him, then smiled back, taking his hand in hers.

"Lindsay Monroe."

Danny got chills when she spoke, and he felt electricity run through his veins at her touch.

"You're lookin' kinda bored over here. I figured I'd come over here and keep you company," Danny said.

"I appreciate it," Lindsay said honestly, "I just moved here from Montana, so I don't really know anyone, except Don and his parents, of course."

"Montana, eh? You're a long ways from home now. Why'd you move here?" Danny asked.

"My dad got a job here, so he just picked up and moved. I miss home, but it's pretty exciting to be in a new city," Lindsay explained. Danny nodded, listening to Lindsay talk.

They talked for about an hour, and Danny still couldn't get rid of that feeling in his stomach. She was even more amazing in person. She was interesting, witty, and made him laugh. He couldn't say the same about any other girl he knew. Lindsay could keep up with him, and he liked that.

Suddenly, a slow song began playing over the record player. Danny stood up from the couch and offered his hand to Lindsay.

"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked, trying his hardest to act as charming as he could.

"I'd love to," Lindsay said, grabbing his hand. She didn't fail to notice the goofy grin on Danny's face at her answer. She didn't know why, but she sort of liked this guy. He seemed cocky, but at the same time, he seemed sweet and caring, and there was just something about him that she couldn't resist.

The two of them made their way to the middle of the room, and Danny pulled Lindsay close to him. This time, both Danny and Lindsay felt chills at the close contact between each other.

For the rest of the song, they slowly swayed back and forth, enjoying being with each other. Once the song ended, Lindsay pulled away. She didn't want to, but she saw her parents standing by the door, motioning to her that it was time to leave. Her mother hadn't been feeling well that night, so they had only planned on staying at the party for a short amount of time. At the beginning of the night, Lindsay hadn't minded all that much, but now she didn't want to leave Danny.

"I have to go," Lindsay said. Danny nodded.

"Can I get your number?" he asked.

"I don't have a pen, but if you ask Don, he can give it to you," Lindsay said, "I hope you actually call and you're not just saying that you will."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be calling," Danny said honestly. He watched Lindsay smile as she began to walk away. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him before she could leave. Leaning down, he gave her a soft kiss. When he pulled back, he saw her blushing slightly.

"Why Mr. Messer, we just met? Do you think that's appropriate?" Lindsay asked, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Mistletoe," he stated, pointing above them, "And don't pretend that you didn't want it. I can see it in your eyes. You wanted it."

Lindsay only laughed as she walked away. Before she got too far away, she turned around and winked. "You're right. I wanted it. I'll be expecting your call, Danny."

Danny watched as she left, and he felt like his head was about to explode. Boy, he sure did like this girl. He hadn't been lying when he said he was going to call her. He'd call her as soon as he got home. He didn't know how, but he knew this girl would change his life.

And it all started on that night in 1963. Oh, what a night.


End file.
